A Second Chance
by butterflyrain23
Summary: Sirius gets proven inncocnent and peter pettigrew is found and proven guilty. He gets another chance at freedom and the chance to raise his godson like his best friends wanted. It is different for him at first but he ends up loving it. Remus also helps him whenever he needs him and Harry will have many visits with the Dursleys throughout the years! NICE DURSLEYS! GOOD HARRY!
1. Chapter 1 The Innocent Prisioner

_**Disclaimer: All credit goes to J.K Rowling!**_

_**Also, I know I have started another story but this idea came to me and I wanted to start this one. I will be updating both hope everyone likes this one as well as I have gotten so many good responses on my other one so far! Hope everyone enjoys this!**_

_Chpater 1 the Innocent Prisoner _

What seemed to him like years passed by as he sat within his cell within Azkaban He knew well that he was innocent but he was not sure if anyone would believe him. After all they did put him in here without a trial he thought as he rests his head in his knees. He often turned into his Animagus form to keep the dementors off him a bit. Which was a big help seeing as how they often came by his cell. They could not feed of animal emotions as much. He could hear someone after a few moments walk down and open the door. Looking up0 to the man whom he recognized as one of his friends, Remus Lupin, and then there was the head of the department of magical law enforcement Amelia Bones.

"Hello Mr. Black, we have come to give you the chance for a trial. It is in 10 minutes." She said after a moment letting his eyes adjust.

He could not believe his ears. "Really?" he said weakly. His voice had not been used in years it felt like.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you were denied one and I would like to change that. Now, let's get you to the court room."

He gets up as they chain him so he can't get away. He could not get away. He rolls his eyes a bit and looks over to his friend Remus and smiles lightly. He did hope that he had not blamed him for all of this. Then again he was not too sure since he could not really see his face due to it being so dark. He hoped that he would be able to get out of here all the time as it was one place no one wanted to be They all walked in silence for what seemed like ages before they came to the apparition point where they would apparate to the court room in the ministry.

"I am going to grab hold of your arm and take you there." She says to Sirius before looking to Remus. "Mr. Lupin, go ahead and apparate there and we will meet you outside the courtroom." She said with a smile.

He nods a bit and looks over to Sirius; he could not wait for this to be over for him. He missed his friend. "Yes Ma'am." He said before disappearing from the spot.

She grabbed his arm gently and disappeared with him. As she had promised they landed outside the courtroom/. He looks around for a moment the gulps a little. He had been hoping for this but now that it was happening he could not help but be nervous. He just wanted this to go well. He wanted to have the chance to be free, the chance to once again see his godson. He wondered how old he was, what he liked. Just what he was like in general. With that thought in his mind he nods a bit and looks to Amelia "I am ready." He says with determination.

She was silent as she let him take time to take this all in. She knew it would be a big adjustment for all of this and she did not believe him. She looks to him and with a nod as he said he was ready. She stays quiet and walks with him into the court room and bringing him to the chair they had for the prisoners. With a reassuring smile to him she walks to her seat so they can begin. Usually the minister would be the one to do the questioning but this time it would be her. She wanted to be sure that they asked the right question rather than ones that would not free him or that would not make any sense.

"We are gathered here today for the trial of a man whom everyone has believed to be guilty of multiple crimes. It has come to my attention that he has been denied a trial. The right to claim his innocence." She said clearly as she looks around to see the looks of shock from the crowd. Many had always just assumed he was guilty. No one had ever thought that he may actually be innocent. "Now, let us begin." She says leaving no room for argument. She looks to Sirius. "Mr. Black, are you willing to claim your innocence under Veritaserum? "

He looks to her when she asked that. He had been listening to her words though. "Yes, I Am."

The Auror who had the serum walks up and as he tilts back the prisoners head he pours the needed amount into his mouth then looks to Amelia after a moment when they saw Sirius's eyes dull from the potion. He looks to her with a nod telling her to proceed.

"Name?" she asked after his nod

"Sirius Orion Black." He said in a monotone voice.

"Date of Birth?"

"October 12, 1959" (All I could find was his birth year so I just made my month and date.)

She nods a but after that. Things were going well she thought before she looks to him for the questions that would declare him innocent. "Were you the potter's secret keeper?"

"No" He says with no hesitation. "Peter Pettigrew was. We decided to switch at the last minute to throw off Voldemort. We thought that with my relationship with the potter family that it would be too obvious that I would be the secret keeper."

Gasps could be heard by everyone in the court room Amelia on the other hand was trying not to grin. "Did you go after Peter Pettigrew the night of the Potter's death?"

"Yes, I wanted to know his reasons for selling out Lily and James. When he saw me he started shaking with fear. He yelled out that I betrayed Lily and James and fired the spell that blew up the entire street killing the muggles too close to the explosion. Then, after he cut off his finger and transformed into his Animagus form which is a rat. He went into the sewer nearby before I could catch him."

"How was he an Animagus without it being registered?"

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I all became Animagus during our school years to help our friend Remus Lupin with his transformations during the fool moon. We had discovered that it would be easier for him if he was around other animals and we wanted to help him."

"Are you an unregistered Animagus?" she asked as she knew the answer but she wanted the others too as well.

"No, James and I registered just before we went into hiding. We do not have the knowledge on rather or not Peter did or not."

She looks to the one who administered the truth serum and with a nod motions for him to give the antidote. Once he was back to normal she looks back to the crowd. "The Wizgamont will take time to come to a decision." She says before walking off with the others.

He looks around the court room a little, his eyes stop on Remus and he saw him smile just a bit. He wanted to get up and start dancing around the room at that moment. He could not be happier with that as it gave him a bit of hope that one of his best friends may still be just that. He smiles lightly then looks over to see them coming back to their seats. "This is it." He thought as he takes a deep breath waiting for the verdict.

"We the members of the Wizgamont find the Sirius Orion Black, not guilty of betraying Lily and James Potter nor for the murder of 13 muggles. He will be cleared of all charges and given 1 thousand galleons for being denied a trial and being locked up in Azkaban with no trial. He is also to be given custody of one Harry James Potter."

"Also, we will conduct a search for Peter Pettigrew whom will come iin for questioning once he is found."

He smiled as they released the cuffs and chains before jumping off the chair. "Thank you Miss Bones." He says with a bow.

"It was no problem Mr. Black." She says with a smile.

He walks over to where his friend Remus Lupin was waiting for him. "Hey Mooney!" He says rather excitedly. "Thank you for coming!"

"Well what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't come to your trial? Still don't see why you never got one." He shakes his head.

"Ahh well, not much can be changed with that. At least I got one now." He looks over to see Dumbledore come up to them.

"Hello Sirius, good to see you again my boy!" He says with that twinkle in his eyes as usual. "I would take a guess that you would like to go and pick up Harry now?"

"Yes, I would!" He could not wait to see his godson again. It had been so long and he could barley contain his excitement at the thought. He did hope that he would like him as he was not sure if he would remember him.

Author Notes: I just wanted to write my own story where Sirius raises him as he is one of my favorite characters. I do plan on finishing up my first story though! Oh and just so you know...I think I am incapable of making the dursleys mean! lol I love the nice dursleys too much and I like that they treat harry good. sooo they are nice in my stories unless I can find a way to write them in between.


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to Privet Drive

Chapter 2 Trip to Privet Drive

He looks to Sirius and he could see the happiness in his eyes. That was one thing that he was pleased to see and he knew that being out of prison would help even more. He nods at his answer."Very well come with me and I will take you both there." He walks out of the courtroom with them both as they grab his arm and disappear from the spot. Then of course they reappear at the end of privet drive where Harry lives of course with his Aunt and Uncle.

"This is where he lives?" Sirius says with a shake of his head.

"Yes, in number 4 just over there." He points to a house not far from where they were.

"Great!" He takes off for the door. Dumbledore and Remus following behind him. He rings the doorbell happily. He could not wait to see his godson.

Petunia Dursley had just finished cleaning the kitchen Vernon was in the living room watching TV and the boys were upstairs playing. She hears the door bell and walks over opening it. "Yes, Can I help you?" she says as she looks to Sirius. Not quite recognizing him yet.

"Yes, I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I have come to see him and possibly take him back with me." He says after a moment.

She nods a bit sadly. "Yes, please come in." she moves aside for all of them to come in. "Would you like some tea?" she asked them all. After their nods she hurries off to get the tea that she just made a few minutes ago and brings it to the table.

"Is Harry here?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, he is upstairs playing with Dudley." She says as she looks over to see Vernon come in.

"Hello, I am Vernon Dursley, and you are?" He holds out his hand to him.

"Sirius Black" he shakes his hand before looking over to the other two. "This is Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore."

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Nice to meet you. He looks to Albus. "Albus, it is nice to see you again." He had not seen him in awhile but he did come here at least once a year to check on Harry and see how he is doing.

"Yes, Pleasure to see both of you again as well. Now, we have much to discuss." He says after a moment.

"Yes, you mentioned in your letter that Harry must say here a few weeks out of the year for the blood protection to work?" she loved her nephew and was willing to do whatever she could for him to be safe.

"Yes I have a solution to that. He must stay here at least 2 to 3 weeks for the protection to renew each year. So I have come up with the plan that if it is okay with both of you as well as Sirius that he return here for a few weeks each year during the summer or at other times? He may even come visit when he likes." He says with the twinkle again.

She looks to Vernon who nodded. "Yes, that is fine; we do still want the chance to see him often. We have told him about you sirus." She says as she looks to him. "We have not told him the full truth about Lily and James just yet as he is only 5. We did tell him that they were murdered just not the details." She says sadly as she thought of her sister.

"Of course, I will let you both still see him. Although thank you for telling him at least part of it. I will tell him the rest soon as well as introduce him to magic." He says with a smile. He knew Petunia had changed which he was glad off.

A few moments later footsteps could be heard pounding down stairs. "Mom! Harry turned my hair green!" He says as he walks into the kitchen. Not yet noticing the others.

He walks in and grins a little. "Um..it was an accident." He says softly as he tries not to laugh.

Vernon shakes his head a little at that. "Harry, haven't I told you not to do things so obvious?" they had told him about accidental magic at least with the promise they would explain more later on. Now it seems as Sirius would be able too.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to. I just thought about it and it sort of happened." He says with a shrug and looks over to see the 3 men at the table. All of whom were trying not to laugh.

"Well my boy, I would say you have brightened my day." He says with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Dumbledore, could you please turn his hair back normal? I would but I don't know how." He says with a blush.

"Of course" he waves his wand turning his hair back to blonde.

"Cool!" Dudley said after a moment.

"Now, I believe we have someone that wants to meet you." He says as he looks to the other men that Harry had yet to meet. "This is Sirius Black, your godfather and this is Remus Lupin. They were both very good friends with your parents." He says with a smile.

He looks to Sirius and Remus and smiles. "Hi!" he literally leaps in Sirius's arms hugging him. He had always wanted to meet his godfather and now he could.

"Well hello there." He laughs a bit and hugs him back. That surprised him but he could not help but smile. "I am guessing you have wanted to meet me then?" He says looking down at him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia has told me about you. Also that if you ever got the chance you would come to get me." He looks over and hugs Remus as well.

Remus of course hugs him as well. "Hello Harry, Its good to see you again." He smiles to him.

He lets go of himand then looks to his Aunt and Uncle. "Will I stay with him or both of you?"

"Well my boy I believe I have a solution to that. I was thinking that you could move in with Sirius and live with him. However, you may come and stay with your Aunt and Uncle whenever you would like as well." He looks to him.

"I would like that." He says with a smile. He wanted to get to know his godfather and be with him but he liked the idea that he could still visit his Aunt, Uncle and cousin when he wanted.

"Now, I believe it is time for us to leave. However, I daresay we will be back soon." He says with that twinkle in his eyes once again.

Sirius nods to that and looks at his godson. "I will be back in a few days to get you Harry, I promise." He hugs him again, holding him close to him. " I need to get a house for us to stay in as well as make sure everything is ready for you." He says with a smile as he looks down at him.

"Okay! " He hugs him back and then looks up to him. "Can it be somewhere with a pool?" He asks with that innocent look in his eyes.

Petunia grins and looks to Sirius at his look of shock. "He has been taking swimming lessons. He is rather good at it considering his age." She says with a smile.

He nods at that and looks down at him. "I will see what I can do about a pool. How is that?" He asks as he looks at him.

"YES!" He jumps up and down a little. He really loved swimming even though he never went in the deep part unless someone was with him. He looks to Dudley. "Come on Dud lets go play some more!"

"Okay!" He runs up with Dudley and heads back to the play room.

"Thank you Petunia, you have both obviously taken good care of him. He seems very happy." He looks to her with a smile.

"Its no problem at all. He is a very sweet and well behaved boy. Bit miscevious at times but considering his parents that is to be expected."

"Yes" He says with a laugh. "I guess so." He looks to Remus "So, I guess its time for house searching. I may need your help as I am new to this."

"Of course, have to make sure you get a nice house for our Harry don't I?" he said with a girn. He knew Sirius was capable but he had to pick on him.

"Oi!" he says after a moment.

Albus was just watching them with that twinkle in his eyes. He had been unsure at first if this would work out. Although seeing how happy everyone seemed as well as how Harry responded to all of it he had no doubts. It was clear to see that Petunia had told him that Sirius would come get him when he was able so he knew that helped a lot. He had no doubt that Sirius would explain everything to him soon. "Well, let us go and return in a few days then."

They all of course leave privet drive in good spirits. Happy to see the child they cared for so happy. Sirius had been afraid of how he would be but seeing him he knew that he was a very happy child and he was glad to see that. He could not wait to be able to get to know him. He had to find a house quick he thought as he ran to keep up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3 The House Search and Moving in

Chapter 3 The House Search

It had been about a week and still there was no luck with houses. They knew about what they wanted but it would see they could find nothing. It had been decided that they would for the time being find a house that could be considered in the wizarding world and the muggle world. They wanted him to be around both and really get to know each world so he would not have questions about either. It had been a long week and Sirius was just ready to find the house so he could get his godson.

"Mooney, I am beginning to wonder if we will ever find it." He says with a sigh as they wait to see yet another house. This one was in a small wizarding community but there were not many houses around it. So there would not be much problem with anyone really recognizing him.

"I know Padfoot; maybe this one will be the one?" He says as he looks to him. He hoped so at least as he knew that Sirius was ready to have Harry with him. He did not really blame him after 4 years of being in Azkaban.

A wizarding real estate agent walks up a few moments later. "Hello Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." She says with a smile. She had shown them many houses and listened to what they said each time. She had found this house recently and really hoped that they would like it. "I believe you will like the house that I have to show you today."

"Great!" Sirius says with a smile. "Shall we go look at it then?" He had an excited look in his eyes at this.

"Wow Padfoot! Calm down will you?" He says with a small laugh as he knew that he was hoping it was the right house.

"I'm sorry Mooney but I want this to be the one! I am ready to have my godson with me!" He looks to the lady who was watching with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well then. If you will touch the portkey, it will take us to the house." She says as she holds out a pencil for both of them to touch. It only took both of them a second and they both put a finger to it and spun off to their location.

They walk up to the house as she unlocks it and looks to both of them. "It has all the features you were looking for with each house we looked at previously so I hope this is to your liking." She says as she moves so they can walk in.

He walks in and looks into the house; it was a rather spacey house and seemed to have a lot of room. He walks into the kitchen and finds that it is also a nice size as well. Looking to Remus he nods a bit as well as they walk into the hallway to find a bathroom and about 6 and 2 bathrooms. Satisfied with everything so far Sirius walks up the stairs to find a very large room that could be used as anything really. Then, off to the side there was another door which he walks over and opens it. "Wow, it looks like someone wanted to start a library or something!" He says as he looks to the large room with shelves but none of them were filled.

"I think your right padfoot." He says after a moment then looks around the room. "You know, we could use this room to teach Harry about the wizarding world. Sort of make it into a classroom. It could also be a place where he could study his regular studies as well since the library is right here." He says as he looks to Sirius.

He nods at that. "Good idea Mooney! Now, lets go look outside!" He runs down the stairs and out the doors to find a large spot of grass that could be used for riding a broom and learning Quidditch as well. He smiles and looks over a little ways as he sees a pool as well. This was the first house they had looked that had one but he knew that Harry would love this as he said he wanted one. "Mooney this is it!" He was literally bouncing up and down as he looked around at everything. The house had tons of room too which he liked as he wanted Harry to be able to run around.

"So, I guess its time for shopping for furniture then?" he says as he looks to Remus.

"I guess so; we could go to the wizarding furniture store. That a way we can shrink everything easily and just bring it back ourselves. Then for Harry we could get him some toys in the muggle world once he is with us."

"I like that idea!" he looks to the agent with a smile. "I believe this is the one we will be getting."

"Alright Mr. black if you will sign here then I will take care of everything else." She says as she points to a place on a paper for him to sign. She laughs a little when he didn't even hesitate. "Okay, go ahead and get your shopping done and by the time you are finished everything will be legal." She nods to them both and apparates back to her office.

….

It was about 30 minutes later and both men were in Wizarding London searching for the perfect furniture for the house they would be living in. They walk over to the kids section first to find the perfect furniture for Harry.

He looks to Sirius who was looking at everything. "What about this one Sirius?"

"That one could work I think." He says as he looks to it. It was a dark cherry wooden frame that had a matching dresser. The bed was small enough for a toddler or preschool aged child. Plus, it would grow with them so it could be a full size bed once it is needed.

"Ok, so this bed then. Now we need bed covers and stuff." He looks around a little.

"Well, I heard from petunia that he loves our Animagus forms. Well, except for The Rat." He looks around and walks up to a comforter and sheet set that had a stag on it. "I wonder if we could transfigure this to put a wolf and a dog, maybe even a lily or something?" he says as he looks to Remus.

"I am sure we could. If not Harry would more than likely just be happy with the stag." He looks to the man who walks up to them. "We would like this comforter set with the sheets, as well as the dark cherry wood set over there."

Sirius looks around a bit more. "I believe we will want this as well." He says as he picks up a very soft pillow for Harry, along with a pillowcase the same color as the sheets they had gotten for him.

Remus grins a little and shakes his head. He walks over and places a small bookshelf to their pile for Harry. Along with a set of table and chairs for him to sit and draw or color and a bad of paper, along with a chalkboard that can be mounted on the wall.

"You know, we could make a small area of his room look a bit like a school room." Sirius says after a moment and looks at the stuff his friend picked out.

"That would be a nice idea. I had thought of that when I saw the chalkboard." He says as he looks around at everything.

"Well, it is a good idea, now, I guess we should go and get the furniture for the rest of the house." He says as they walk off towards the rest. They had a small cart with their shrunken furniture in it. One good thing about being a wizard is you can always shrink stuff.

….

About an hour later found Sirius and Remus working hard on the house. They had gotten the living room, dinning room and kitchen done and were now working on Harry's play room. They both decided to go ahead and stop off to get some toys as they knew it would be a nice surprise for him when he arrived.

"Okay, the only room left now is his Mooney." He says with a smile as he grabs the bag with Harry's stuff and walks to his room to start unshrinking it in the right spots.

"Yes I know Padfoot." He says with a smile and helps him with the room. He wanted to finish everything quickly since he knew that his friend was anxious to go and pick up his godson.

About an hour later everything was done. The theme for Harry's room was stags, wolves, lilies and black dogs. They had been able to get the others on the blanket. There was a lily in the middle and the rest of the animals were around it. Then there was a train theme fore the playroom,. They had pained a red scarlet train on the wall much like the Hogwarts express and hoped that Harry would like it. After days of searching and hours of shopping and organizing everything finally is finished.

Looking around the room with a smile, he looks to Remus. "Time to go and pick up Harry now!

"Yes Padfoot, time to go and pick up Harry. "he says with a smile as he walks out with his friend to the Dursley's to pick up their best friends son. It had been a long week but they knew it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4 Picking up Harry

Chapter 4 Picking up Harry

The days passed rather quickly after finding the house. It was now the morning that they would get Harry and Sirius could hardly wait. Remus on the other hand was more the calm one. Sirius walks down the stairs humming a tune. What who really knows but Remus looks to him with a grin and figures it is best not to really ask what he is singing or humming rather.

"Uh…Padfoot, wouldn't it be better to try and eat something first?" He looks to him as it was clear that he wanted to go and get Harry now.

"Yes." He says with a sigh. "I am just so ready to go and get Harry." He says as he sits down and starts to eat his breakfast.

"I know, but hey, just look at it as the sooner you finish eating then we can go get him." He says with a smile as he takes a drink of his tea.

"Ok Mooney, you have a point with that one." He takes a bite and washes it down with the tea. He is eating pretty fast so he can hurry up and get through but not fast enough to where he will choke or anything.

Around 30 minutes later both men were finished with their breakfast and showered. They had both decided that it would be better to drive there as Harry had never traveled the wizarding way before and they wanted to expose him to that slowly rather than right at first. Plus, they figured if he wanted to bring anything with him then it would be easy this way.

Once they arrive there Sirius opens the door and gets out, almost running to the door. Remus laughs a little but gets out and walks up behind him just as Sirius rings the doorbell. It took a moment but you could hear someone walking up and unlocking the door.

A Few moments later the door opens and petunia looks at the men with a smile. "Sirius, Remus, please come in. Harry is just finishing breakfast."

"Thank you, we will wait until he is finished." Sirius says with a smile as they walk into the kitchen and sit in a few empty chairs

He looks up to him and gave a small smile. He could not wait to get to know his godfather better. He had always wanted this and always thought that maybe he did not really do what he was accused of. He may be young but he knew that if someone was as close to his dad as Sirius was that there what he was accused of just didn't make any sense what so ever. "Almost finished!" He says as he tries to eat without going too fast but it was easy to see that he was ready to go

About 30 minutes later found Harry and both Remus and Sirius in the car driving off to their new location. Harry looks out the window at everything with such curiousity.

"Siri,will I still be going to school and stuff?" he says as he looks over to his godfather.

He smiles at the nickname but nods a little. "Yes, we have the option of a muggle school not far from where we live as well as a Wizard Primary school. Much like the muggle one only wizards attend it." He did want Harry to make this decision as he knew that it would make a major impact.

"Oh…well can I pick one?" He says as he looks to him.

"of course you can, just take your time!" He ruffles his hair a bit and looks to where they were now. "We are almost there. We can go get a few things for your room if you want later." He says as they pull up finally. It had not taken them too long but everyone was ready to get inside and relax.

Harry on the other hand jumped out of the car and ran in to see the new house he would be living in. He loved his Aunt and Uncle but there was always that part of him that wanted to know his Godfather, wanted to know stories that only Sirius could know. Plus, he knew that he could help him understand all the strange things that happened around him that he had always been confused about. He knew things would be different here but Harry Potter always loved to learn new things and be in a new place.

Sirius and Remus were left with the task of getting his things and carrying them to the house. Neither of them really minded as they wanted Harry to have a look around at everything.

"Wow, this place is really cool!" He says as he runs up and hugs Sirius.

He laughs a little "Glad that you like it Harry"

"My room is awesome too!" He really liked it.

"well, I am glad that you like that too but, I believe there is another thing you will love." He looks to him/.

"Hmm…the playroom? I mean that is nice too." He wondered where Sirius was going with this.

"Yes, but I was referring to the pool out back" he grins at his expression

That is all it took, at the word pool he runs out the door a smile coming on his face when he saw it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he looks over to him and smiles then looks back at the pool. "Can I go swimming now!"

"Maybe, after you have unpacked and gotten settled in." Sirius says as he loved the happy look on Harrys face.

"Aww, okay." He pouts a little and walks back in to grab his bag and get ready to move unpack everything. He could not wait to swim. He knew that he told him that he wanted a pool but had decided that even if they couldn't get one then that was okay. He walks quickly up the stars and starts to unpack everything. He really was liking it here so far even though not much had really been done but he knew that would change.


End file.
